Rey y Reina
by darcktitan50x0
Summary: todos odian a jaden porque yubel se quiere vengar de el
1. chapter 1

Capitulo 1: el incio del rey

Luego de que la academia de duelos fuera transportada a esa extraña dimensión todos comenzaron a culpar a jaden decido a que se enteraron de que era yubel quien causo todo solo para vengarse pero mientras casi todo incluyendo a sus supuestos amigo lo odiaban avía alguien quien nunca lo hizo y nunca lo haría y esa persona era blair quien nunca dejo de amarlo aunque el no lo sabía ( todos son unos idiotas por culpar a jaden porque si bien yubel quiere vengarse de el siempre protegió a todos no importándole lo que le pasara y ahora tofos lo odian ) esos eran los pensamiento de la peli azul que sentía tristeza por jaden y enojo por las demás personas de la academia , entonces carta de eso blair se puso en marcha a buscar a jaden para poder ver como estaba pero cuando lo vio fue interrumpida por su amigo marcel : hey blair a donde vas .preguntó con una sonrisa como si nada pasara.blair: voy a hablar con jaden así que dejame pasar.respondió ella con un tono algo enojado pues el también lo odiaba ante esto marcel la agarro y la llevo a un lugar mas tranquilo.marcos: blair no puede hacer eso el es el causante de todo lo que a pasado es mas ni lo entregáramos a yubel podríamos irnos total a quien le importa ese idiot... marcel no pudo terminar ya que blair lo habiaafoteado con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo al suelo y quedo con la mejilla izquierda roja como un volante , el aun en estado de shook miro a blair que tenia su mano derecha levantada y abierta completamente mientras que su rostro tenía algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento .marcel: blair que te pasa porque hiciste eso.blair: como te atreves a decir eso de jaden el es la mejor persona que conozco además el siempre se pone en peligro por nosotros sin importarle su vida y sólo por que yubel se quiere vengarse de el todos lo odian sin importarles llque el a echo por ellos y si alguien es un idiota que merece morir ERES TU MARCEL te odio. con eso dicho ella se fue dejando a un marcel erido. Luego de ese amargo momento blair volvió a buscar a jaden pero no podía encontrar lo en ningún lado asta que luego de mucho lo encontró en un sitio alejado del resto y sentado con su rostro siendo tapado por sus rodilla , blair podía notar que el esta triste así que se decidio a hacer arce y cuando le toco el hombro para que levantara la vista para verlo pero cuando lo hizo blair sientioque su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos ya que lo que veía era a un jaden con lágrimas frescas recogiendo su rostro y con una mirada que decía que esta peor que nunca , blair no podía soportar ver eso así que se armo de valor y se agacho para abrasar jaden que se sorprendió por eso blair: tranquilo jaden todo va a estar bienrranquilo. jaden: no lo se blair todo me odian incluso después de a verlos ayudado tantas veces y ahora solo desean que yo no este esto es tan duro. decía jaden mientras le devolvía el abrazo a blair quien solo dejó que jaden soltara todo en su hombro ,luego de unos minutos jaden se calmo así que blair continuo.blair: sabes jaden no todos teodian ya que yo no lo hago y nunca lo haré ya que yo...yo...blair no podía decirlo por temor a la respuesta que podría recivirjaden: porque tu que.esta vesfue jaden quien hablo ya que tenia curiosidad por lo que blair diría.blair:porque yo te amo y siempre lo haré aunque tu no lo hagas.decía la peli azul que tenia los ojos cerrados y con algunas lágrimas debido a que ella creía que jaden no aceptaría su amor en lo cual esta totalmente equivoca ya que ella sintió algo tibio en sus labios y cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evir abrirlos por completo ya que jaden la es a besando a lo que ella luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial correspondió el beso asta que la falta de aire se hizo presente yambos tuvieronque separarse ,luego de que se recuperaran del aire jaden tomo las manos de blair a lo que ella se sobre salto.jaden:la verdad blair yo también te amo solo que me dicuanta tarde.decía el peli café con su típica sorrisa boba lo cual causo que blair comenzará a derramar lágrimas de alegra ya que su amor era correspondido y sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de jaden el cual la recibió con gusto luego de algunis minutos en los que ellos estuvieran abrasados en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro se separaron luego jaden miro a blair e hizo la pregunta que falraba.jaden:así que blair ¿quieres ser mi novi?.blair aún no creía que esto fuera real primero ella le confía sus sentimiento a jaden pensando que la rechazaría luego el la besa y ahora le pide que sea su novia así que ella dio la novia respuesta.blair: claro que quiero ser tu novia.y así luego de que se volvieran a besarse levantaron y caminaron al gimnasio donde estaban los demás estudiantes , pero antes de entrar jaden se detuvo y miro a blair la cual alcer el rostro de jaden se preocupo.blair jaden ¿ estas bien ? ¿ que pasa ?.luego de unos segundo en los que jaden se mantenía quieto respondió.jaden: blair no hay que decirle a nadie que estamos juntos.esto lo dijo jaden con un rostro serio que blairjamas creería ver.blair:¿ que porque nadie puede saberlo ?.la chica no entendia.jaden: es que a mi me odian y se enteran que estamos juntos podrían hacer algo contra ti así que prometerme que no dirás nada asta que yo te diga. blair pareció pensarlo unos segundo pero luego respondió.blair:de acuerdo nadie lo sabrá asta que tu creas que es la hora.y sin decir mas entraron al gimnasio sin saber que algo estaba apunto de ocurrir y afectaría a todos y en especial a la nueva pareja


	2. capitulo 2 : la creacion

Capitulo 2: la creacion

Cuando jaden y blair entraron al gimnacio de la academia de duelos sintieron como todas las miradas estaban sobre ello o mas especificamente sobre jaden ya que las miradas que mandaban heran de odio pero decidieron no tomarle importancia y cada uno se fue a un lado distinto del refugio pero no sin antes darse una mirada que decia lo que sentian. Luego de un tiempo jaden que esta centado algo apartado de los demas por obvias razones empezo a sentire muy incomodo devido a que todos en la habitación exepto 2 personas lo miraban con odio esto siguio asi asta que un grupo de alrededorde 4 estudiantes se levantaron y caminaron hacia jaden con no muy buenas intenciones.jaden:mm que quieren ustedes.fue lo unico que jaden alcanso a decir antes que unos de los chicoslo tomara del cuello de la camisa y le diera un golme en la mejilla y asi tirarlo al suelo.jaden:pero que diablos te pasa.duelista1.:pasa que nosotros y todos en la academia queremos que te larges ya que por tu culpa estamos aqui.luego de que el chico dijera eso la mayoria de los refugiado comenzo a apoyar sus palabras logrando asi herir a jaden por ver que casi todos a los que considerava amigos lo querian fuera de hay sin importarles que le pasara y tambien asiendo que blair y alexis se enfurecieran por lo estupidos que eran los duelistas que no recuerdan las veces que jaden se arriesgo por ellos , pero jaden no les iba a dar ese gusto.jaden:lo siento por involucrar a todos en esto pero les guste o no . no me voy a ir de aqui.duelista 1: entonces tendremos que echar por la fuersa..en eso el chico saca su disco de duelo e invoca a T.G warwolf de nivel tres.duelista1:bueno jaden es hora de que te larges warwolrf ataca a jaden.y sin esperar un segundo la bestia se lanza contra jaden preparando sus garras ,todos incluso jaden que en ese momento no se podia mover estaban viendo como la bestia estaba apunto de golpear a jaden pero antes de que ocurriera jaden es empujado por una persona muy familiar para el y el resto.jaden:ALEXIS. luego de eso alexis cae al suelo con una herida sangrante en forma de garra en su brazo , jaden sin perder tiempo se levanta y corre asia ella y al ver que esta inconciente la ira lo domina entonces se levanta y mira con odia al duelita que la ataco que estaba como si no fuera importante.jaden: como te atreviste a atacar a alexis.duelista1: ella tuvo la culpa mira que ser tan idiota para defenderte seguro que esa zorra se lo merecia.luego de esas palabras jaden exploto.jaden:ME LAS PAGARAS. en eso saca su disco de duelos.jade: preparate invoco a el herue neo espacial NEOS y ahora NEOS destruye su bestia.en eso NEOS se eleva para luego caer y destruir a la bestia pero hay no termino.jaden: ahora NEOS acaba con ese idiota.entonces NEOS se hacerca al duelista que en ese monento estaba temblando de miedo y activa su poder envolviendo al duelista en luz para posteriormente acabar con el sin que quede rastro.

Todos sin exepcion estaban impactados por lo que bieron ya que primero atacan a alexis y luego jaden el duelisra mas inocente y felis que conocian ordena uno de sus heroes que luego de destruir a la criatura mate al duelista pero la cosa no quedo hay ya que jaden tomo a alexis en sus brazoz y empezó a caminar con ella a la enfermeria en eso atticus se interpone en su camino.atticus:a donde crees que llevas a mi hermana asesino.jaden que se quedo quieto luego de que su supuesto amigo lo llamara asi solo se limito aresponder.jaden:la llevo a la enfermeria asi que aste a un lado.atticus: no dejare que un asesino como tu se la lleve asi que damelo. entonces atticus corre hacia jaden para quitarle a alexis pero no logro ni siquiera hacercar a un metro ya que NEOS aparecio enfrente de jaden protegiendolo.jaden: no porque seas el hermano de alexis significa que no te hare daño asi que aste a un lado dicho esto jaden continuo su camino.jaden: a y no te preocupes cuando este mejor la enviare devuelta y yo no volvere a este lugar asi que asta nunca. dicho esto jaden salio del gimnacio dejando a todos impresionados y a una blair triste por que no volvera a ver a jaden pero ella no iba a dejar que eso pase asique se armo de valor y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salio del gimnacion y sigui a jaden asta la enfermeria , luego de un par de minutos jaden llego a la enfermeria y luego de entrar recosto a alexis en una camilla y comenzo a buscar bendas y alchool para tratar su herida que al verla mas de cerca no eran tan porfunda luego de un rato alexis comenzo a despertar jaden que habia estado pensando que va a ser ahora que se fue del gimnacion se hacerca a alexis que comienza a abrir los ojos.alexis: j-jaden que donde estamos que paso.jaden le comenzo a contar todo lo que susecio desde que ella lo salvo asta la muerte del dulista y su abandonó del gimnacion decir que alexis esta asombrada era poco ya que no podia creer que jaden alla matado a alguien solo por haberla herido aunque una parte de ella se sentia feliz por que eso ya que le demostraba que le importaba pero tambien estaba enfadada con su hermano por llamar a jaden asesino y tambien con los demas estudiantes por obligar a jaden a que pasara por todo esto pero alexis dejo esos pensamientos de lado al ver la cara de preocupacion de jaden entonces alexis se sienta en la camilla y pone una mano en la mejilla de de jaden para tranquilizarlo.alexis: jaden tranquilo se que tu no quierias hacerlo , esto es solo culpa de ellos por no entender que tu solo querias lo mejor para yubel y que no querias que esto pasara . esas palabras tranquilisaros mucho a jaden ya que se empezó a relajar y a mostrar esa sonrisa que siempre tenia pero esta ves solo era para ella y esto provocó que alexis se sonrojara lo cual noto jaden y pensando en que era otra cosa se hacerco a alexis .jaden:alexis estas bien tienes la cara roja dejame ver si tienes fiebre .en eso jaden puso su frente apollada en la de alexis lo cual logro que ella solo pusiera su cara tan roja que pareceria una señal de semaforo en rojo pero en vez de alejarse ella se empezo a acercarse lentamente a jaden asta que no aguanto mas y junto sus labios con los de el , cabe decir que ahora fue el turno de jaden de ponerse rojo sin mencionar sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa pero luego de unos segundos empezó a corresponder el beso lo cual dejo a alexis felis luego de que se separaran por la falta de aire alexis hablo .alexis:jaden la verdad es que me gustas desde hace tiempo pero por miedo no me atrevi a decirtelo ya que pensé que esto arruinaria nuestra amistad asi que jaden que me dices yo te gusto ? .en ese momento jaden se puso pensativo ya que si bien sentia algo fuerte por alexis tambien sentia lo mismo por blair y ademas ellos ya estaban en una relacion y no podia jugar con sus sentimientos asi que aun que le duela tenia que ser sincero .jaden: alexis la verdad es que tu tambien me gustas pero tambien me gusta blair y estoy en una relacion con ella y no podria hacerle esto a ella lo siento.cuando jaden termino de hablara lexis estaba con distintas emociones por un lado estaba feliz de que jaden le correspondiera pero por el otro sentia un terrible dolor ya que se acababa de enterar de que a jaden tambien le gusta blair y peor que estaban en una relacion asi quecuando alexis estaba a punto de dejar salir su tristesa en forma de lagrimas una vos que ambos conocian hablo .blair:jaden sabés si de verdad tienes esos sentimiento por ambas no me importaria compartirte .despues de decir eso blair salio de detras de una persianas de una cama cerca de la entrada solo para ver la mirada en shock de las dos personas frente suyo sin saber en que esto despues traera algunos sucesos que no se esperarian


End file.
